


Riverside Motel

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam check into a cheap motel for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside Motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterofmercury](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masterofmercury).



The motel was quiet, and in the check-in desk, the night clerk was sitting in a vinyl seat. She shifted about uneasily as she watched a rerun of Friends for the fifth time that night. Graveyard shift sucked and she would kill for something interesting to actually happen.

As if on cue, the sound of a car engine came from the parking lot as it pulled in. Almost a moment later, the glare of headlights flooded the small check-in room. She sat up eagerly as the headlights were switched off and the growl of the engine died. Then came the sound of a car door opening and closing, followed by the crunch of footsteps on the gravel.

The bell tinkled as the front door was opened, and the girl almost felt like crossing herself in thanks to God as the hottest guy she’d ever laid eyes on in this hick, backwater town came striding in. He had a mop of slightly curly, brown hair and long legs that practically ate the distance from the door to the counter top. He was wearing a somewhat dirty jacket, but she’d be blind to miss the way that t-shirt underneath clung and those arms of his must have been –

“Ma’am?”

She flicked her gaze up to his face, to find him looking a bit impatient. “Sorry about that Sir,” she cleared her throat. “How can I help you?”

“I need a room for the night.” He said, looking back towards the car.

“All right,” she looked back at the register. “Well, all our rooms are filled except for one.”

“We’ll take it.”

“Um,” the girl hesitated, unsure of how to break the information about the sole available room. “Well you see –”

“It doesn’t matter,” the guy said a bit hurriedly, as he looked outside. “We’ll take it.”

His attention was distracted by something outside, but when she peered around him, she couldn’t see anything in particular.

“All right then Sir. You should know that there is a no refund policy and that –”

“Can I just have the room key?”

The girl blinked in surprise at the plea in his voice. “Just fill out here and here then please.”

The guy grabbed the pen and scrawled in the information in a hurry. She got the sole key that was hanging on the rack and handed over the red, gaudy piece of plastic attached to the key.

“Here you are then Sir. Enjoy your stay,” she started to say, but the guy grabbed the key from her hand and was already out the door in a moment. She blinked again in surprise before she finished, “Here at the Riverside Motel.”

She sighed and sat back down, turning her attention to Friends again. He must have had one very impatient girlfriend in the car. It never failed; all the good ones were always taken.

___________________________________________________

Sam didn’t think they’d ever get to the motel room soon enough. Once he got the key, he went back outside, to see Dean standing against the wall with their overnight bag. And Dean was doing absolutely nothing to hide the obvious erection that he had. He had glanced at the key long enough to see the room number and go walking towards it. Dean was right behind him, practically walking on his heels.

And once he was in and Dean followed, Sam grabbed Dean, slammed the door shut and locked it. Dean looked ready to press Sam against the door, but Sam had other ideas. He shoved Dean back until he hit a wall. Sam pressed against Dean while kissing him for all he was worth. Dean squirmed and Sam moved back enough to give him some room to move. All Dean had done was shuck off his jacket and toss it away with the overnight bag before his hands went right to Sam’s beltline.

Sam was all for that. He went right for the zip of Dean’s pants and had it undone in less than a minute. Dean was still fumbling with the button-up fly and his mouth was contorting into a snarl.

“Fuck Sammy,” Dean snarled when he broke away from the kiss. “Why the hell do you have a fly that buttons up?!”

“God, just shut up Dean,” Sam gasped as he yanked Dean’s shirt up.

Dean was going to say something, Sam was sure, but it dissolved into a strangled groan when he went right for one of Dean’s nipples, nipping and licking it while teasing the other with his fingers. Sam could feel Dean pressing his hips against anything that would provide pressure, and Sam did his best to not provide it.

Dean was wound up so tight from that last fight and needed release. But there was no damned way that Sam would hold out long enough to get the lube, or get it without being pounced on. Dean was just going to have to wait. Of course, the question now was would he himself last long enough; that battle had wound Sam as tight as a violin string and he wasn’t sure if he could take much more of this without coming from indirect stimulation.

“Sammy,” Dean gasped as his groin came into contact with Sam’s arm and started rubbing. “Stop fucking around and get right to it.”

Sam was already way ahead of him. He was licking a trail down Dean’s stomach and didn’t waste anytime with teasing; he wanted this as much as Dean. He pushed down the loose jeans and underwear, and was greeted with the earthy smell of Dean’s arousal as his cock sprang free. There was already a good amount of precome smeared on the head. He spent a moment nuzzling around the base of Dean’s cock while he undid his own fly and freed his own cock.

When he felt Dean’s fingers thread through his hair, he moved back slightly before he looked up at Dean. When Dean looked back at him, he smirked, wrapped two fingers around the base of Dean’s cock and then took him right down to the root.

“Jesus,” Dean hissed through gritted teeth as he ground his head against the wall.

Sam worked his throat and tongue in rhythm, and Dean’s hand tightened in his hair. Sam could feel the vein in Dean’s cock throb, and the balls draw up a bit. He tightened his fingers around Dean’s cock, making Dean yelp a bit and jerk Sam’s head back.

“You’re not going to let me come, you asshole?” Dean glared down at him.

Sam felt his breath hitch as he looked up at Dean’s furious face. Those green eyes were dilated so much Sam all he could see in the shadowy room was black. Dean’s chest was heaving and Jesus, he smelled like arousal, desire and now anger. Sam released his grip a bit, licking his lips a bit messily. The sight, as usual, riveted Dean; of course, Dean always said that one of his favorite part of Sam were his lips. He started stroking Dean’s cock and sucking on the head.

Dean hissed as he started shallowly thrusting his hips, but Sam stopped him. Before Dean could open his mouth to complain again, Sam curled his tongue around the head and purred while jerking his hand quickly.

“Shit…”

That was the only word Dean gasped as he came, flooding Sam’s mouth with spurts of come. Sam swallowed as it came, the spurts tasting of salt and slight bitterness. When he felt Dean’s cock soften, he pulled off with a wet popping sound. The last few dribbles of come landed on his lips and Sam licked it off, while he dug frantically in his pocket. Once he found the small silver packet, he stood up and opened it, rolling the condom on before he leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean made a pleased sound in his throat and Sam started stroking that soft cock languidly.

“You want to turn around Dean?” he murmured as he sucked gently on Dean’s earlobe. “I’ll make you come again.”

Dean’s cock twitched in his hand and Sam smiled as Dean turned around and kicked his pants off completely. He didn’t move for a moment, taking in the sight of Dean’s now shadow-clad torso, the pale looking flesh contrasting sharply against the black of the shadow.

“Don’t even think of prepping,” Dean looked back at Sam. “Just get to it Sammy.”

Sam wasn’t going to question that. He lined up his cock and pressed in slowly. There was a moment of resistance before he made it past and started gliding in. Dean had his arms stretched out, spread eagled and clawing into the wall, as if he needed support. Sam ran his hands up Dean’s arms and grasped at those clawed hands, threading the fingers. He was surprised to find that the wall was a bit fuzzy to the touch, and then Dean’s fingers clamped down over his.

He pressed in the rest of the way, until he right against Dean’s ass. He didn’t move for a moment, before he twisted his hips slightly. Dean groaned and ground back, while he pressed his chest against the wall. Sam pulled out before he thrust back in quickly, flesh slapping against flesh.

A low moan filled the room and, from the way Dean was moving against him, Sam knew that anything less than hard and fast would not be appreciated tonight. He pressed in closer as he thrust faster now. Dean’s fingers were flexing now, and Sam could hear his breath almost rasping in and out of his throat. He was sure he probably sounded the same. He freed a hand from Dean’s grip and trailed it down Dean’s stomach to grasp his now hard cock.

“Fucking hell, Sammy.”

Dean sounded almost strangled and Sam as sure he vaguely heard the sound of fabric tearing and ripping. He started stroking as he continued to thrust, and he could feel the rhythmic squeeze and release on his cock start to become erratic. He started jerking Dean off quickly now as he nipped at the sensitive spot on Dean’s neck.

Sam had intended to say something, but it had morphed into a long low groan as Dean clamped around him tightly and he came. It seemed that he came in long slow pulses, while Dean had stiffened up, a tearing sound vaguely audible once more. When he’d spent himself, Sam pulled out and sagged against Dean.

This was the wrong thing to do as Dean gave right beneath him and they collapsed to the floor, a pile of sweaty and sated limbs. Sam lay there for a moment, getting his breath back, before he pulled the condom off and knotted it. Dean was suddenly looming over him and Sam found himself being kissed almost brutally. He tossed the condom somewhere and kissed Dean back.

“You know Sammy,” Dean gasped when he broke off. “You should take charge more often.”

Sam shrugged. “Like your ego could take that too much.”

Dean gave a wolfish grin and Sam felt a shiver course through him.

“You know that wall is velour, or velvet or something.” Dean said almost conversationally.

“Oh?” Sam asked; he wasn’t fooled by the expression in those green eyes looking at him.

“Yeah,” Dean licked his lips as he ripped Sam’s shirt open. “You should feel it against your nipples.”

Sam knew exactly where this was going, and felt a grin coming to his face. But he only wanted to know one thing. “We will get some sleep tonight, right?”

“Yeah, eventually.”

___________________________________________________

“Shirley!”

The girl blinked and looked up to see her manager glaring down at her. Shit, she’d fallen asleep. And he was going to be pissy about it for the whole day now. “Sorry Alex.”

Alex sniffed. “Go and see what the lovebirds are up to. They should have paid by now if they were here for the night.”

Shirley nodded her head. She must have fallen asleep around four; she remembered watching some B-movie about vampires and zombies in space. She rose and walked out the door, stretching. Alex must have checked the register and seen their sole occupant for the honeymoon suite.

She hadn’t really wanted to rent it out, but that guy last night was really insistent. She made her way down to the end, a bit puzzled to not see a car in front of the suite. She knocked on the door, feeling a bit hesitant.

“Management,” she called. “Are you in there?”

She waited a few minutes, and received no answer. She knocked once more and waited before she tried the door handle.

It turned and she stepped in, her eyes widening when she saw the room. Now, granted the Riverside Motel had one hell of a tacky honeymoon suite. Padded velour walls and gold gilding on almost everything didn’t exactly convey the mood of romance.

But, apparently, that hadn’t really mattered last night to the guy and who he was with.

The wall to the right of the door had finger holes torn into it, as well as a few strips. The bed was an absolute mess, as was the table and a few other things. Combined with some suspicious white marks on surfaces and the walls, and the smell, she had a feeling that some crazy ass, hot as holy hell, monkey sexing had been going on in here. Probably all night long.

And the damned fuckers were gone and hadn’t paid. Alex was going to have her head for this.

She looked around the room before she noticed a folded piece of paper on the bed. She walked over and picked it up. When she unfolded it, she found a wad of bills inside, as well as an unfamiliar scrawl.

‘ _Riverside Motel Management,_

 _We had to leave early due to a pressing matter. Here’s the money to settle our account. And hopefully, it will cover the damages incurred. Though I can’t say that covering an entire room in velour has any degree of taste, it wasn’t exactly detrimental last night._ ’

Shirley blinked and read the note once more before she counted the bills. Two hundred bucks in total. That should definitely cover the cleaning costs as well as the cost to stitch up the wall again.

At least someone had had enjoyed themselves last night.

___________________________________________________


End file.
